Intercambiados
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: [SasuNaru]Tú y yo, somos imposibles nos odiamos, y peleamos por todo, entonces, ¿por qué el destino se encarga de ponernos en situaciones cómo esta? ¡Que eres un pervertido dattebayo! ¡Ya te dije que no dobe!
1. ¿Yo soy tú?

_¡Juas! Aquí vengo de nuevo con un fic extraño, humorístico y en su medida romántico. Obviamente **SasuNaru** n.n… Mi actual obsesión :D Así que, si no te gustan las escenas **ChicoxChico, **por favor aprieta "Atrás" y todos felices, si no, pues… síguele no más xD Jajaja… ehm…_

**_Disclaimer: Na' mío, lamentablemente, y si lo fueran, ya serían todos gays XD _**

_¡El Fic!_

_OoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoOo_

_**Intercambiados**_

_By_ _Chibi-Poio_

_**Capítulo Uno: **¿Yo Soy Tú?_

"Dobe, no me parece buena idea inmiscuirnos tan descaradamente en el despacho de la Hokage".- Sasuke intentaba descartar ese timbre de voz ligeramente asustadizo, el poder de Tsunade-sama no era tan reconocido por nada. Debía aceptar que aquella mujer lo intimidaba relativamente un poco, no lo suficiente para cohibirse en su presencia, pero si como para no atreverse a entrar a su despacho con tal desfachatez.

"No te preocupes, la vieja no llegará hasta dentro de un buen rato… Además, tú perdiste la apuesta, prometimos hacer todo lo que el otro quisiera por un día. Y, ya ves… te gané, así que cumple tu parte del trato y todo estará bien"

Sasuke no pudo evitar que un gruñido molesto escapara de su boca¿Quién le había dado la fantástica idea de competir con Naruto para ver quien comía más Ramen?

Respuesta: Él mismo.

"No seré un estúpido…".- Se dijo el Uchiha a gatas por la oficina de Tsunade.

"¿Has dicho algo Sasuke?".- Naruto se volteó, también a gatas en el piso, la luz estaba apagada, nadie podría percibirlos en aquel lugar.

"No".- Respondió cortante.- "Busquemos luego aquella cosa que quieres y larguémonos de aquí. Recuérdame nunca más volver a apostar contigo, tramposo"

El rostro del rubio se vio claramente ofendido.

"¡TRAMPOSO!".- Se volteó, tomando a Sasuke desprevenido.- "¡Pero si fuiste tú quien propuso aquella competencia!

"Si, si, eso es lo que menos importa, además, podrías bajar la voz un poco… a menos que quieras que nos descubran. Usuratonkashi".- Y ahí estaba nuevamente, ese aire de completa superioridad que se esparcía a anchas como cual mancha de aceite en la sonrisa curvada en el rostro de Sasuke.- "¿Caminarás o no? Me has tenido mucho rato aquí viéndote la retaguardia, y creeme, no es ningún agrado para mi"

"Ya lo dirás tú, sólo por que crees tener el mejor culo de Konoha… maldito ególatra".- Naruto se enfurruñó más al escuchar una ligera risa tras de él, ya hastiado, continuó su camino por entre los sofás de la habitación.

Ambos se deslizaron con movimientos gatunos, vigilantes a cualquiera que les pudiera observar por los grandes ventanales ubicados a sus lados, casi no respiraban, todos los movimientos ejercidos eran los estrictamente necesarios.

"Ya casi llegamos".- Dijo el rubio en voz baja, soltando un suspiro de alivio detrás suyo, Sasuke se permitió relajar su cuerpo tenso ante la adrenalina.

Naruto palpó con suavidad la pared, indicándole a Sasuke que se pusiera junto a él e hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Qué estoy buscando?".- Preguntó el moreno, alzando ambas manos a la pared.

"Es un viejo escondite que una vez logré ver sin que la vieja se percatará".- Miró con complicidad a Sasuke a su lado, que realmente, no entendía ni un ápice de lo que Naruto quería conseguir de ese lugar.- "Verás, sucede que como tenemos sólo 17 años, es difícil que a nosotros, menores de edad, nos vendan alcohol…Así que, he decidió, como buen Ninja de Konoha que soy".- No pudo evitar tocar con orgullo la evidencia de que era un ninja ubicado, como siempre, en su frente, con el símbolo distintivo de la aldea.- "pues... se lo robaré a Tsunade-chan, sin que ella se fije. O sea, lo sabrá, con lo alcohólica que es, pero, si hacemos bien las cosas, no se enterará de que he sido yo quien lo ha sacado"

"…".- Sasuke.- "¿Y eso es todo? T.T"

"Sip".- Atinó a decir el rubio con toda la alegría y aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke sólo suspiró resignado, arriesgarse tanto para tan poco, miró hacía el frente, forzando sus ojos para lograr distinguir algo en medio de toda aquella oscuridad. Estiró una mano, chocando casualmente con la de Naruto.

"Lo siento".- Dijo el rubio, sacando su extremidad como si se hubiera quemado. Miró hacía otro lado, un poco sonrojado, pero poco visible para quien le acompañaba en ese momento.

"No te preocupes, yo buscaré por aquí".- Dijo Sasuke, restándole hierro al asunto, pero sintiendo un revoltijo extraño en el estomago.

Pasaron así fácilmente media hora, cansados y hambrientos, se dejaron caer con pesadez en el suelo frío, apoyados espalda con espalda.

"Creo que aquí no hay nada".- Dijo el Uchiha.

"Imposible".- Fue la respuesta determinada del Kitsune.- "Esto completamente seguro de haberlo visto."

"¿Tantas ganas tienes de emborracharte dobe?".- El usual tono de voz ácido del moreno, se vio sustituido por uno ligeramente curioso de quien estaba junto a él.

"Ya ves, a veces soy una persona completamente desesperada..."

"…"

Y se hizo el silencio que pesaba sobre los hombros de ambos chicos de tan sólo 17 años.

No era una situación cómoda, dos personas, rivales, amigos¿Buscando alcohol en medio de la jefa de su aldea?

Luego de unos minutos en tal posición, respirándose mutuamente, el sigilo se vio sonsacado con unas voces fuera de la oficina.

"_Ayy, que bien la he pasado en esa fiesta..."_

"¡Kuso¡Es la vieja!".- Naruto se puso de pie, haciendo que Sasuke cayera de espaldas al piso.-"¿Qué haremos!".- Se tomó los cabellos desesperados, entrando en un pánico vehemente que, como bien sabía Sasuke, siempre terminaba en un problema de proporciones mayores.

"Sshhh…".- Tomó al rubio de la camiseta y le obligó con fuerza a echarse al suelo.

"Moriremos aquí… snif"

"¿Podrías callarte maldito idiota? Por tu culpa estamos aquí".- Dijo el moreno, trastabillando con las manos algún lugar donde pudieran esconderse momentáneamente.

Por suerte, pudo sentir el pomo de una puerta, en una esquina bastante recóndita de la espaciosa habitación.

"Entremos aquí".- Con fuerza, tomó al peso muerto a su lado, sin poder evitar soltar un suspiro largo y cansado al ver al Kitsune completamente en shock.

_Nota mental: **Definitivamente **nunca vuelvas a apostar con Naruto. _

Simultáneamente, mientras ellos cerraban la puerta, Tsunade ingresaba a su despacho por la entrada principal, sin sospechar que su inmaculado templo había sido desvergonzadamente quebrantado.

"_¡Que sabrosa es la vida!"_

Sasuke pegaba su oído para escuchar cualquier proximidad de la mujer a aquel espacio tan reducido. Fuera como fuera, Naruto y él en ese momento, estaban más adheridos que si les hubieran echado pegamento industrial en el cuerpo.

"Aléjate un poco Sasuke baka".- Dijo el rubio, ya medianamente recuperado de su ataque de pánico.- "¡Hey! Saca la mano de mi…"

"Sssh…".- Lo acalló severamente el Uchiha.- "¿Quieres que nos descubran?

Naruto lo medito instantáneamente, negando ofuscado con la cabeza.

"No, pero tampoco es necesario que me manosees entero"

"¡QUÉ¿Estas demente? Ni que quisiera tocar a un flacucho como tú…"

Ambos se observaron con nerviosismo teñido de ira, es decir, estaban tan pegados que a veces sus… ahem… chocaban involuntariamente. Naruto volteó la cabeza visiblemente iracundo.

"No me digas, todos se mueren por tocar este cuerpo esbelto".- Y con un movimiento brusco de manos y torso, pegó sin querer en la entrepierna del Uchicha, que no tuvo más remedio que acallar su dolor ante su hombría casualmente alicaída.

"¡Ouch!"

"¿Sasuke…?"

"…"

"¿Estas bien datte bayo?"

"…"

"Vamos, háblame, juro solemnemente no reírme de tu voz de pito"

Un golpe llegó por respuesta a su cabeza ante ese comentario.

_Nota mental 2: **Jamás **encerrarte en un lugar tan reducido con el dobe a menos que quieras quedar sin descendencia._

El Kitsune intentó en vano deshacerse de tanta estrechez con su mejor amigo, moviéndose incesantemente de manera tal que la situación de volviera en su totalidad comprometedora. En esos momento sólo una frase pasó por la mente de ambos: _Prometo ser un buen ninja si Tsunade no nos descubre. _

"_Aah… quiero más sake".- Ronquido sonoro._

"Bien".- Dijo el Uchiha, tratando de voltearse para abrir ligeramente la puerta, chocando en el trayecto con la cadera de Naruto.- "Hokage se ha dormido y… ¿Qué haces dobe!"

En efecto, el curioso rubio se estiraba imposiblemente para alcanzar algo tras la cabeza de Sasuke, misión difícil estando a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su mejor amigo. No le quedó más remedio que inclinarse, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del moreno, ingenuamente, produjo un ligero tic en la cara del chico bajo él.

"Aguanta Sasuke… Aquí hay algo".- Un poco más, un poco y… ¡Bien! Lo había alcanzado.- "Mira, es un pergamino bastante sucio y viejo".- Escrutó con decepción el pedazo de papel amarillento.

"Bien por ti… ¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato?".- Los ojos profundos en ironía perforaron al chico ubicado estratégicamente sobre él, a duras penas lograba sostener su peso y el de Naruto apoyado en una de las paredes reducidas por el estante de donde el rubio había obtenido aquel seudo pergamino.

"Tiene escritas unas palabras y un sello extraño".- Miró interrogante el papel, intentando algunos de los movimientos con sus manos.- "Sasuke… ¿Esta bien esta postura? Es difícil, pero no imposible"

El aludido le entregó una mirada relativamente extraña, mientras tanto, un color carmesí se extendía por toda la faz de su rostro a la par con el corazón desbocado; Sasuke estaba avergonzado.

"A ver, lo intentaré"

Dicho y hecho, el fisgoneo había tomado la mente de Naruto, con precisión intento el sello, diciendo rápidamente las palabras escritas en el pergamino. Pasaron varios segundos, y nada pasó.

"Que extraño".- Murmuró el chico.- "¿Lo habré hecho mal?"

Fue entonces que sintió una extraña sacudida por todo su cuerpo. Como si saliera de si, quiso vomitar, la cabeza le pedía oxigeno a mil por hora, la sangre bombeaba con rapidez, los latidos parecían querer escapar de su boca.

Observó a Sasuke con un ojo medianamente cerrado por el dolor, le vio en igualdad de condiciones que él, su constante mueca de altivez suplantada por el más infinito dolor.

¿Qué había hecho?

Intentaron gritar ante el ardor que recorría cada fibra de su ser, pero ni siquiera eso podían hacer, fue un sufrimiento taciturno y mudo, asfixiante para quien estuviera es carne propia viviendo lo mismo que ellos. Finalmente, percibieron que algo flotó fuera de sus cuerpos… sólo oscuridad y el caer de ambos cuerpos al piso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Mhpf…".- Sasuke.

"Mmm…".- Naruto.

Ambos pusieron sus manos apoyadas en el piso, estaban hincados y parecía que habían estado ahí por horas, tenían sueño y un cansancio inexplicable.

"¿Estas bien usuratonkashi?".- Algo había sonado mal.

"Si… Aunque me siento extraño".- Murmuró el chico, escuchando su voz definitivamente distinta a como él la conocía.

Ninguno de los dos había abierto los ojos, respiraban entrecortadamente, como si sólo el hecho de estar concientes, significará un total agotamiento de sus fuerzas. Se fueron reincorporando poco a poco, apoyados el uno al otro con la cabeza gacha.

Y ahí estaba, levantaron la vista.

"¿Uh?".- Exclamaron tanto Sasuke como Naruto al instante.

La polera negra, el símbolo Uchiha, los rasgos serios y lúgubres, ahora, ligeramente aniñados y más infantiles. Sus infaltables pantalones blancos, el distintivo de Konoha en su frente tapada por los mechones negros.

Su chaqueta anaranjada, los pantalones holgados, eran sus ojos con un tinte mucho más maduro y osado, mucho menos traviesos, pero increíblemente determinados. El símbolo de que era un ninja de Konoha se vislumbraba tras sus descuidados cabellos rubios.

Se observaron largamente, abriendo la boca, negándose a asimilar lo que pasaba.

"¿Por qué me veo, si yo estoy aquí?".- Preguntó Naruto con un tono un tanto asustado.

"… Lo mismo digo".- Y esta vez Sasuke no evitó que su timbre de voz fuera en evidencia temeroso.

Se escrutaron casi comiéndose con los ojos, hasta que los dos cayeron en cuenta de lo que había pasado, sus mentes lo asimilaban alarmantemente. Ahora venía la sorpresa.

Ojos desencajados, mandíbulas sueltas, expresión de profundo y vivido temor.

"¡ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE SASUKE BAKAA!"

"ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DEL DOBE!"

(…)

_¡Shit! T.T _

_Fue la última exclamación que dieron antes de que la puerta del despacho se abriera de golpe._

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoo

_¡Hellou! xD Seh, otro fic, pero no creo que este contenga más de tres o cuatro capítulos, es una idea sencilla y básica. De hecho, me sorprendí, hay menos descripción y más dialogo por parte de los personajes jaja… Espero que todo salga bien entre mi imaginación y las horas de la U que se me vienen encima desde la próxima semana. SasuNaru, mi actual adicción me saca a veces unas ideas que… en fin, no sé si alguien ya lo habrá escrito Oo si es así… ehm… ahí se vera. _

_¡Saludos a todos los que se den el trabajo de leer este fic loquísimo de una fanfictora loquísima:D_

**_Reviews --> _****_Felicidad xD_**

_Con Cariño…_

**_Chibi-Poio_**


	2. ¡Que yo no soy un pervertido!

**Intercambiados**

_By Chibi-Poio_

Capítulo 2: ¡Que yo no soy un pervertido!

Si alguna vez había rogado por no estar en una situación incomoda, sin duda, se estaba planteando que sus replicas habían sido olímpicamente pasadas por alto, o que simplemente, ni Dios, ni Buda, ni ninguna deidad estaba siendo piadoso con él. Y eso no se remitía únicamente al hecho de que llevaban más de media hora en silencio, ambos, sentados en el sofá, en un mutismo que de por sí creaba tensión entre ambos cuerpos.

Un suspiro.

No podía chistar, decir nada, habían llegado a ese punto expresamente por su propia voluntad, aunque fuese siempre sin medir consecuencia alguna. Como continuamente, él estaba acostumbrado a trabajar sobre la base de su instinto, y no a la de su raciocinio. Torpe. Ingenuo. Idiota. Quizás ya no había calificativo.

**-Usuratonkachi.**

Se retó mentalmente, sí que lo había, y Sasuke a su lado, con expresión aburrida, y extrañamente seria, ya se lo había hecho notar.

Era cierto.

_Flash Back_

**-No hay mucho que hacer Naruto, si esos pergaminos son secretos, es por alguna razón ¿no crees?**.- Replicó Tsunade, haciendo uso de voz potente y profunda en medio de aquella amplia habitación.

**-Entonces¿no podremos volver a nuestras formas originales?.- **Más que desesperarse, Sasuke habló con voz tenue, tratando de no sonar impaciente, por mucho que los latidos de su corazón le indicaban completamente lo contrario.

Tsunade se tomó las sienes, en tanto, se paseaba entorno a los afectados. Naruto hasta el momento sólo remitía a observar a su lado, a sí mismo en realidad¿por qué¡Simple!

¡Estaba en el cuerpo del Sasuke-Teme¿Qué más podía hacer? Y si es que había una pequeña esperanza de hacerlo sentir vagamente un poco menos miserable, Sasuke bien se encargó de eliminarla.

**-Me niego estar en un cuerpo tan débil como el del dobe.**

**-¡Que débil ni que nada!¡Ni que para mi fuera muy agradable estar en un cuerpo tan femenino y frágil como el tuyo!¡Estúpido bastardo!.- **Refunfuñó a regañadientes el rubio.

La mirada prepotente de su adversario, de su rival y mejor amigo, atrapado en su cuerpo, no fueron bálsamo para la oleada de sensaciones de impotencia que recorrían su cuerpo. Pero lejos de preocuparle todo aquello, había algo que le aquejaba la mente sin misericordia. Y es que, por mucho que lo negara, una parte muy perversa de sí mismo, sentía una dicha enorme al sentirse en ese estado, más cercano del afamado Sasuke Uchiha, imposible.

Movió la cabeza, reprendiéndose por aquellos pensamientos bobos, por aquella inusitada ansiedad que le recorrían las palmas cada vez que se rozaba a sí, sin ser él en realidad.

**-¡Ya basta de peleas!¡Ahora se marchan de aquí!**

**-¡Pero vieja¿Cómo quieres que salgamos a la calle así¡¡¡Yo no sé actuar como el Teme-tebbayo!!!**

**-¡Ustedes se lo han buscado!¡Ya mucho voy a estar haciendo por ustedes, buscando alguna cura para este jutsu desconocido!¡Are!¡Se me van y punto!.- **Rugió detrás del escritorio la Hokage, tomando una vaso de Sake al instante, casi queriendo mitigar con eso el fuerte dolor de cabeza que los berridos de Naruto le traían. Respiro pausadamente, para mirar ceñuda a sus pupilos.- **Por el momento, creo que deben vivir juntos, de modo que esto se simplifique un poco.- **Indicó, ya con voz más queda.

Sabiendo que eso era un "no hay derecho a alegatos" por parte de su querida –y afamado por su mano dura- Hokage, refunfuñaron molestos, lanzándose miradas de odio.

Todo por culpa del dobe.

Todo por culpa del Teme.

Suspiros de resignación, y luego, sólo un fuerte grito que les espantó para salir lo más rápido posible de ese endemoniado despacho.

Tsunade los vio por el ventanal situado tras de ella, de modo casual, una sonrisa divertida adornó su rostro, retándose mentalmente por hacer convivir juntos a ese par, sabiendo de antemano, lo mucho que peleaban.

**-Quizás esto sea para bien...**

Animosa, se volcó completamente a cualquier pergamino que tuviera una ínfima respuesta a lo sucedido, dejando mejor para después cualquier tipo de represalia. Después de todo, ella era la Hokage¿no?

_Fin Flash Back_

No se acostumbraba, no podía.

**-¡ARRRGHHH!¡Vamos a estar callados para siempre dattebayo!**

Naruto, en el cuerpo de Sasuke, se paró sobresaltando a su acompañante, mientras se paseaba como león enjaulado en la sala de estar.

Por su parte, Sasuke no hacía mucho por remediar la situación, su temple frío y distante, sacaban de sus casillas al contenedor de Kyuubi, quien con cara de malas pulgas, se acercaba, tirando de los mofletes del Teme.

**-¡Anda!¡No vas a decir nada –tebayo!**

Fastidiado, quitó ambas manos que jalaban de sus pómulos... bueno, no suyos realmente.

**-¿Y qué quieres que diga?¿Qué la has fregado como siempre?¿Qué por tu culpa estamos así? **

**-¡Sería mejor que te enojarás a que estuvieras todo el rato como una momia!**

Si había alguien especialista en darle migrañas al mundo, ese, sin duda, era Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente. Y es que Sasuke ya no estaba de muy buen humor, como para que más encima, su amigo le viniera a dar sermones, ni cosas por el estilo.

**-Mejor es que te calles dobe, haces que me duela la cabeza.- **Soltó, finalmente levantándose del sofá de su hogar.

Por acuerdo mutuo –más bien, por su perseverancia- habían acordado quedarse en la casa del Uchiha, alegando que esta tenía mucho más espacio que el diminuto departamento del rubio.

**-Y no me des la espalda cuando te estoy hablando, idiota Uchiha... ¡Hey!¡Me escuchas!**

Sasuke, como buen Uchiha que era, simplemente le lanzó unas de sus miradas gélidas, cosa que muy poco efecto tuvo en su revoltoso compañero, por dos razones principalmente.

1.- Que en el cuerpo de Naruto, su mirada de "no me sigas agarrando los huevos, o te parto el cráneo", había perdido por lo menos más del 75 por ciento de efectividad.

2.- Que la persona contra la quien discutía, no era otro que su compañero de equipo, inmune ya a cualquier tipo de señal de alerta made in Uchiha Sasuke.

Cansado, camino apresurado por el suelo, buscando de algún modo alejarse de toda la pataleta de su buen amigo, sin embargo, le seguía de cerca, lanzando a voces el por qué él no había sido un buen camarada, deteniéndolo antes de que todo hubiese terminado en desastre.

Típico de Naruto. Todos tenían la culpa, menos él.

Finalmente, entró a su habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, y escuchando unos cuantos insultos del dobe, quien, tras comprender que Sasuke simplemente no le haría caso, prefirió irse a la sala a ver un poco de televisión, a ver si con eso por lo menos se le espantaba un poco el insomnio, que ya era bastante tarde como para andar despierto.

El pelinegro se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama, observando la luna ubicada en vista panorámica frente a él, colando pequeñas estelas de luz por entre la ventana que le tranquilizaron en la espesura de la noche. Rendido, se masajeó sus ojos, o más bien, los de Naruto. Con un poco de curiosidad se levantó, procurando tener la luz apagada, cosa de que si su actual huésped paseaba por afuera, le diera por dormido.

La primera impresión que tuvo al verse en el espejo, alumbrado solamente por el brillo de una hermosa luna de noche, fue que Naruto ciertamente tenía una cara muy graciosa. Una nariz pequeña, ojos llamativos, cabello revoltoso y delgado, mejillas sonrosadas delineadas divertidamente por esos bigotes...

Lo exploró, una y otra vez, intentado rebuscar algo, no sabía qué, pero por acto reflejo, se palpaba extrañado cada parte de ese nuevo rostro ajeno. Le gustaba, le agradaba.

Llevó sus dedos a las mejillas, cruzándose con la nariz, bajando, lenta y tortuosamente a los labios, sintiéndolos suaves y cálidos, casi como él esperaba que fueran, muy a diferencia de los suyos, fríos e inexpresivos. Por la faz de Naruto siempre rondaba alegría, optimismo y decisión. No lo negaba, cualidades extraordinarias y que, secretamente, admirada de su amigo.

**-Tonto dobe.- **Murmuró, riéndose mentalmente de su actual estado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó sintiendo algo que se removía muy cerca de él, era extraño, juraría que estaba solo en su habitación. Abrió los ojos, aún medio dormido, constatando por la oscuridad, que aún debía ser de madrugada y que por lo tanto, le quedaba tiempo para dormir. No le dio mayor importancia a los movimientos que sentía cerca, cerca, muy, muy cerca. ¡Esperen!

Tanteó con alarmismo el lado opuesto de su cama, topándose con un cuerpo que no estaba ahí antes de él dormirse. Se incorporó, agudizando la vista, tratando de saber quien era aquel ser que, tan atrevidamente, se había colado descaradamente junto a él en su mismo lecho.

Movió la figura, que le devolvió un gruñido quedo.

Hastiado, le quito las colchas que le cubrían, dejando a entrever a su cuerpo, paradójicamente, junto a él.

**-¡Hey!¡Dobe!¿Qué haces aquí?.- **Preguntó un poco alarmado el Uchiha.

Como toda respuesta, Naruto le regaló un fuerte golpe en la cara, que Sasuke no pudo esquivar, debido a los nervios que le invadían, y que ni él mismo, identificaba por qué.

De mala gana, acarició su nariz, temiendo que en algún momento se pusiera a sangrar debido al golpe que su inusitado visitante nocturno le había propinado, por temerario a poner en riesgo su sueño.

Con más rabia que antes, y jurando en la mañana vengarse por tamaño manotazo, lo removió una y otro vez, lanzándole improperios, cacheteándole, jalándole el cabello, tirando de sus mofletes.

Pero nada, un sonoro ronquido fue lo único que Naruto le dio por respuesta, y que hizo perder todo tipo de galantería y elegancia que alguna vez el apellido Uchiha pudo tener.

Hastiado, Sasuke se acercó al dormido, y le tapó la nariz, algo divertido, viendo como el más pequeño, se movía bajo él con reticencia a despertar. Pero como nunca nada resultaba como él quería, grande fue su sorpresa al verse sin previo aviso, abrazado por el motivo de su desvelo, apretado, en todos los sentidos, contra ese cuerpo suyo.

¡Que estúpido era¿Cómo podía ponerse nervioso ante sí mismo?

Por todos los medios posibles, intento soltarse, pero entre más presión hacía para poder librarse de aquel efusivo abrazo, más parecía Naruto aferrarse a su cuerpo. Casi como si supiera que era Sasuke a quien fuertemente sostenía en sus brazos.

**-Mm... ¡No, no te dejaré ir de nuevo teme, estúpido, bastardo malagradecido¡¡Ya te dije que ese tal Orochimaru quiere puro hacerte cositas malas Sasuke Teme dattebayo!!... .- **Ronquido.

El vengador sudó la gota, cuando entre el forcejeo, el contenedor de Kyuubi, lanzaba todo tipo de insultos a quien en tiempos pasados, conocía como su maestro.

Ya rendido, se dejó estar, casi sin mover ningún tipo de músculo, podía sentir el cálido aliento de su acompañante rozarle el cuello, mientras una mano traviesa se ceñía a su cintura, apretándola imposiblemente, su cuerpo se tensó.

Suspiro.

Ya en la mañana se encargaría de darle su merecido al tonto de Naruto, por el momento, no tenía otra opción más que intentar conciliar vagamente el sueño, y disfrutar de las pocas horas que suponía le restaban para estar en cama.

De mal genio, cerró los ojos, propinándole por último, un fuerte coscorrón al chico Kyuubi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El molesto sol le obligaba a abrir los ojos, eso, y que además dos pares de orbes profundamente azules le devolvían el gesto, al parecer, bastante enfadadas.

**-Buenos días.- **Saludo inmutable Sasuke, con unas ojeras de muerte bajo los ojos azules.- **¿Podrías soltarme ya?**

Naruto, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía, por primera vez consideró la postura en la que estaban.

Sujeto, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mantenía muy de cerca el cuerpo del vengador, tenía una mano mimosamente en su cintura, mientras la otra descansaba en la espalda ajena, obligando al cuerpo junto a él a estar frente a frente.

**-¡¡¡¡WAAAAA¡¡¡¡¿Qué hicimos anoche dattebayo?!!!!**

Alarmado, Sasuke le repetía al menor, aunque sin mucho efecto, que no había pasado nada, pero que por sobretodo, dejará de berrear como si lo estuvieran matando.

-**¡Callate¡Me tienes harto!.- **Habló, viendo sus esfuerzos por mantener a Naruto tranquilo, quien sólo decía con rostro ensombrecido, que ahora no podría ver a Sakura-chan con los mismos ojos, y que su virginidad había sido cruelmente mancillada por un pervertido amador de las serpientes y con sed de venganza por su hermano mayor.- **¡No hicimos nada!**

Con la última declaración, pareció tranquilizarse un poco el ambiente. Aunque no lo suficiente. Sasuke, con las mejillas arreboladas, le miraba ceñudo.

-**¿Me crees un puto violador o qué?.- **Preguntó, mirando con suspicacia a Naruto, quien sólo atinó a enrojecer.

**-¡No es eso dattebayo! Es sólo que... que... pensé que... bueno... tú, yo... eeh... ¡Ya sabes!**

**-No pienses cosas donde no las hay.- **Finalizó el Uchiha con voz dura y profunda.- **Por nada del mundo tendríamos algo nosotros.**

Ofendido, Naruto infló ambos mofletes, cosa bastante divertida si es imaginada con el rostro del cuerpo que ahora habitaba.

**-¿Qué acaso soy muy poca cosa para ti, como para que siquiera me veas en sentido sexual? **

Ya con eso se colmó el vaso. Irónico, Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-**¿Será mejor dicho por que estoy frente a mi cuerpo? Definitivamente eso no me calienta en nada.- **Habló, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, de modo de despejar un poco su ira.- **En fin, no tengo tiempo que peder contigo, voy a ir a darme una ducha y... ¿por qué me miras así dobe?**

De un momento a otro, el rostro del Uzumaki parecía haberse contraído de vergüenza.

-**Más bien dicho, irás a darte un baño con mi cuerpo dattebayo... ¡pervertido!**

_¡Oh no¡Ahí iba otra vez!_

_Continuará... _

_Jajaja, disculpen la demora de cómo 1 año, soy pésima actualizando, y eso es por que no me da la imaginación, o por que no tengo tiempo. Jeje... DISCULPEN!! Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que han leído este fic, aunque no me gusta como están quedando los personajes, quisiera a un Sasuke más agresivo, y a un Naruto menos llorica. Pero bueno, a ver si con la trama logró incluir un poco de esto, por el momento me doy por satisfecha con este par que me hacen reír hasta que ya no me quedan ganas. Y es que el Narutin, mira que venir a pensar que Sasuke es un pervertido... no tiene remedio. Para mi que hizo todo eso de hacerse el dormido para estar con el Uchiha xD jaja... ¡Naruto¡Tú eres el pervertido!_

_Aprovecho este espacio para decirle a una escritora que me encanta su fic: Kusoy. ¡Demonios¿Cuándo actualizaras Solo yo te entiendo? XD Mira quien habla de actualizaciones. En fin... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER MIS DISPARATES!;D Y recuerden, SasuNaru rlz._

_Chibi-Poio_


	3. Resignificando

**Intercambiados**

_Capítulo 3: Resignificando_

Chibi-Poio

Si es que existía alguien en el mundo capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Sasuke Uchiha, sin duda alguna aquel era Naruto Uzumaki. No hay que confundir las cosas, si, es cierto, eran buenos amigos; rivales en un inicio, compañeros y finalmente camaradas, muy a pesar de las contrariedades del pasado, de las divergentes personalidades, o simplemente por aquella manía antisocial que el heredero Uchiha tenía grabada a fuego en su piel.

Sin embargo, bastaba con pasar un día entero con ellos para notar que hasta cierto punto, Sasuke quería hacerle a Naruto tanto como lo que un boxeador de elite quería hacerle a su costal de entrenamiento. Pero no le culpemos, Sasuke es paciente, muy paciente, contrario a lo que su apariencia dicta; puede contar hasta 100 cuando se exaspera y en caso de fallas, tiende a decir una pequeña –muy grande en realidad- grosería al rubio, solamente para acallar aquel monstruo furioso que ruega por golpear a su amigo y gritarle a todo pulmón: ¡Ya deja tanta estupidez!, y sin más desaparecer de su vista por un largo tiempo.

Sin duda, aquí y ahora, esa era la situación.

¿Qué por qué?

Él simplemente había querido tomar un relajante baño, masajearse los tensionados hombros, refrescarse la mente y luego escuchar algún disco de música que hace buen rato, entre misión y misión, tenía abandonado en una esquina de su cuarto junto al estéreo.

¡¡Pero no!! Naruto estaba empeñado en hacer de aquel día el peor de los peores; portazos, berridos y más de un "¡Sasuke pervertido!" escuchaba desde la soledad de la tina y el agua aterciopelada. ¿Qué acaso no era razón de más?

Primera opción: Contar hasta 100.

"1…"

"¡¡Maldito pervertido!! ¡¡No te atrevas a tocar ni un solo pelo de mi esbelta anatomía!! ¿Me estas escuchando Sasuke?"

"2…"

"¡¿Te harás el indiferente?! ¡Sasuke! ¡Te prometo echar abajo esa puerta si es que no abres en este mismo instante!"

"3…"

"¡Quizás que estarán haciendo! ¡Ya llevas demasiado tiempo ahí dentro! ¡Saaaaaaal maldito pervertidooooo! ¡Que yo no sé lo que ese maníaco de Orochimaru te haya enseñado!"

"¡¡¡¡¡100!!!!!! ¡Al diablo con mi segunda opción!".- La gota.

Con ojos inyectados en sangre Sasuke dio por finalizado aquel baño –sin tomar en consideración siquiera una segunda opción de calma made in Uchiha-, tomó una toalla de la percha, se la coló en las cinturas, a penas viendo para no "transgredir" –como decía el rubio- el cuerpo ajeno y luego de eso… luego de eso.

Luego de eso, esta de más decir que ahí ardió Troya.

* * *

¡Kami-sama! ¡Sasuke era temible! ¡Peor que en sus pesadillas Orochimaruistas en tiempos de antaño!

Y es que el pelinegro-no-pelinegro –digo, por que ahora era rubio-, además de propinarle exactamente y en este orden: un golpe en el estómago, una patada en las canillas, un puñetazo en las dos mejillas, tres en la nuca, una patada en el trasero y finalmente un fuerte tirón de orejas, se había marchado sin decir una sola palabra, encerrado en su habitación hacía más de dos horas con el estéreo a todo volumen. Y él, ahí, cansado, con hambre y en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

"¡¡Maldito teme!!".- Golpeó por enésima vez la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, y no recibió ni un solo maldito grito. Eso ya comenzaba a asustarlo.

Suspiró.

"No puedo creer que se haya enojado tanto, ni siquiera utilizó su segunda técnica de calma made in Uchiha".- Esas eran las palabras de alguien que ya conocía bastante bien el genio del ninja renegado. Otro suspiro y un sonoro gruñir de tripas que le hizo preguntarse si había algo además de su estómago al interior. ¿Un alien? ¿Solamente hambre?

¡¡¡¿Quizás era un alien con hambre?!!!

Dudando de si dejar su actual posición, Naruto decidió el mismo tomar una pequeña ducha, aprovechando el momento de tensión para dejarse llevar por calmas aguas y aromas frutales que le despejaran el alma y el corazón del escozor –por no decir culpa- por ser él, el principal causante de la desgracia suya y ajena.

La ducha era amplia, de una bonita cerámica blanca y piso gris, un gran espejo, lavamanos y W.C, sobre ello, una repisa con útiles de aseo. Junto a la bañera, una canasta para la ropa sucia y un pequeño armario con toallas y ropa de cambio. Muy contrario a su primera idea, Naruto se sorprendió de que ese no fuera un tradicional baño japonés, y es que al parecer a Sasuke le venía más la elegancia. Y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que sin duda aquel lugar parecía ser pulcro y ordenado, tal como el mismísimo Uchiha.

Involuntariamente sonrió.

"Ne Teme… ¿así que te gusta tener tu casa ordenada? Jeje, ¡Qué cómico te debes ver haciendo aseo!".- La imagen mental del pelinegro usando delantal de hogar y en su mano un plumero le provocó casi una carcajada de magnitudes incalculables. Prefirió tragársela, temiendo por que Sasuke rondara la sala de estar una vez él desaparecido de ahí.

Echando a correr el agua de la tina, Naruto de pronto se vio con una difícil tarea: y es que si deseaba tomar un baño, irrestrictamente aquello significaría ver el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke. Digo, no es que antes no se hubieran visto, pero… digamos que era diferente.

Comenzó con la polera negra, la escurrió lentamente por la espalda tirando de ella, dejando entrever un pecho liso, suave y bastante pálido –ne, te vendría bien un poco de sol, pensó. No podía evitar el pensar a su amigo en situaciones cómicas-. Ahora los pantalones, juró por Kami no ver nada mientras bajaba la ropa, quedando totalmente desnudo. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente se sumergió en la tina aspirando el aroma tranquilizante que se fundía con el sopor de sus ojos.

Un aroma. Se podría decir que fue aquello lo que le inundó tan profundamente que de un momento a otro se encontraba mirando sus manos blanquecinas –aunque no eran suyas en realidad-, sin poderse resistir, tanteó el rostro ajeno, sus facciones, su cabello y también sus heridas, infaltables en el cuerpo de Shinobis que arriesgaban en cada misión la posibilidad de ver un nuevo día nacer. Y ahí, tan frescas, las heridas de su primera batalla seria en el país de la niebla, aquella vez que en el miedo e ira infaltable por haberle creído muerto, su dormido poder de Zorro de las nueva colas, había tomado posesión de su cuerpo como un bólido caliente e impenetrable. Una mente humana desconectada, y sólo la imagen de Sasuke sin respirar, sin dar una bocanada de aire frió, sin un alma que habitara su cuerpo. La desesperación fue tan latente como aquella vez.

Naruto se estrujó el rostro con agua tibia, recordando aquel episodio tan negro en su vida –decía en la suya, por que claro, luego Sasuke había negado su preocupación con una simple, pero muy poco convincente razón: "mi cuerpo se movió solo" ¿qué acaso no tenía excusas mejores?- , aún así, tenía un gran rastro de culpa, ¿por qué?

La razón era sencilla: por primera vez; un amigo había estado dispuesto a morir por él. Aquello le pareció ahora y en ese entonces algo totalmente invaluable.

Él era feliz.

* * *

No podían culparlo. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo encerrado ahí, escuchando la música a un volumen estridente –hasta molesto si le preguntaban-, pero prefería eso a los berrinches de su actual compañero de hogar. Se tiró de los mofletes, prometiendo dejar alguna marca en aquel malagradecido que tenía por amigo de la infancia.

Y así, entre rabias, había caído profundamente dormido, soñando con Narutos que gritan vestidos de príncipes, con Orochimaru vestido de bruja y él, por una razón bastante torcida, encerrado en una torre esperando por quien le rescatara.

¡Dios! ¡Su mente estaba mal!

Despertó sudando frío, tanteando a penas en el claroscuro del atardecer -¡Cielos! ¿Cuánto había dormido?-, agarrando un mechón rubio de su actual cabello se descubrió con una remera liviana con el símbolo de su clan en las mangas y pantalones cortos holgados. La cama deshecha y la ventana abierta que gentilmente dejaba pasar algo del aire tibio y unos cuántos rayos solares ya casi en extinción.

Continuó observando ese mechón a contraluz del sol, estaba algo maltratado, no era suave ni mucho menos un "cabello sedoso" como decían esas novelas cutre que Kakashi-sensei leía tan frecuentemente. Para nada, era simplemente cabello de Naruto, áspero, descuidado y vivaz, igual que él.

Sonrió ante aquella comparación tan boba, pero extrañamente le dio igual, una satisfacción sin nombre le recorrió de arriba abajo sintiéndose tan cercano al que una vez había querido asesinar.

Quizás el mismísimo Naruto no lo sabía o tendía a subestimarse, pero la verdad era que poseía un cierto encanto jovial en aquellos ojos azules, en aquella mueca juguetona y cabello alborotado.

Sin duda, Naruto totalmente ignorante de su propia fuerza gravitacional, era atractivo.

Y Sasuke rió nuevamente por estar pensando esas cosas, ¿por qué? Pues simplemente por que no era la primera vez que se topaba con su mejor amigo inundando su mente, pero era claro, ambos eran casi hermanos, personas que habían de una u otra forma, arriesgado la vida el uno por el otro. Y eso era un hecho inquebrantable en sus memorias.

Una oleada de orgullo le arrebató el cuerpo al saberse importante para alguien, al saberse querido –no de la forma convencional obviamente, pero querido a fin y al cabo-.

Tras ese pensamiento, Sasuke se levantó perezoso de la cama, abrió completamente la ventana y dejó pasar el último suspiro del sol a través de sus pulmones.

¡Bien! ¡Ya era hora de hacer las paces!

Groooarrrrrrrr.

¡Y también de darle algo de comida a su cuerpo!

&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&.&

Había desfallecido en el sillón esperando que Sasuke se dignara a salir de su habitación.

Un delicioso aroma a comida le despertó de su sopor, ¿Ya era de noche?

Escuchaba el sonido de ollas desde la cocina y no pudo evitar ingresar media cabeza para ver quien era aquel –aunque ya conocía la respuesta- que cocinaba algo con tal delicioso olor, tanto que le inundaba las fauces y le hinchaba el estómago famélico.

De espaldas, vio su propio cuerpo moviéndose de aquí a allá, tomando un sartén, agregándole aliño y especies a la olla y sobretodo; vistiendo un gran delantal de cocina, que suponía pertenecía al Uchiha.

"¿Ya te has despertado dobe?"

Un pequeño salto fue lo que Naruto dio una vez que su propia mirada azulada le traspasaba, él ahí, en el marco de la puerta, un poco cohibido y asustado de Sasuke, quien probablemente aún estaba enojado con él.

Naruto miro al suelo algo apenado, pensando en la mejor forma de pedir unas disculpas apropiadas por su mal comportamiento en una casa que siquiera era la suya.

Sasuke por su lado dio un fuerte respingo al ver al rubio-no-rubio tan dubitativo.

"Vamos, entra dobe, que yo no muerdo. Además, no me viene esa cara de cachorro abandonado".- Y se volteó rápidamente, siguiendo con su faena y dando a entender que la pelea ya estaba completamente olvidada.

Por su parte, Naruto rió contento por estar en buenos términos con su amigo y también acalló un pequeño enfado hacía Sasuke por haberle puesto a su cuerpo aquel delantal de cocina tan, pero tan cursi. Venita en la sien.

Pero…

"Oye Naruto… ¿No crees que te ves lindo con delantal? Te vendría bien tener uno en tu casa dobe, te sienta esto de ser dueño de casa.".- Dijo el Uchiha picaneando.

¡Al diablo con la sensatez, la paciencia y sus buenas intenciones por no comenzar una pelea!

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Si, imaginaron bien: ardió Troya por segunda vez en el día.

_Continuará…._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no tengo ni una sola excusa!

Después de aproximadamente tres años entrego 5 míseras páginas, exactamente: ¡5 PÁGINAS!

Las excusas van desde la falta de tiempo, la poca inspiración o simplemente el desgano de escribir. Pero a pesar de ello, he de decir que me he entretenido montones haciendo este pequeño –muy pequeño en realidad- capítulo. He leído todos los reviews que he recibido, y agradezco profundamente el apoyo y que hasta hoy por hoy, exista gente que me lea o me haya leído, ese tipo de cosas son de alguna forma invaluables, o al menos lo son para mi, tan inexperta en esto de escribir que ya incluso me sentí liberada como hace mucho dando retoques al actual capítulo –digo esto por que por motivos de lo que estudio, debo escribir muchísimo, pero generalmente ensayos, investigaciones o cosas por el estilo que se alejan completamente de la modalidad "cuento" o "fanfic", no sé ahí jajaja-.

Bueno, hasta aquí Sasuke y Naruto demuestran un gran sentimiento de admiración el uno por el otro; evidentemente, como este fic es taaan antiguo, estoy pasando por alto todos los sucesos actuales de Naruto Shippuuden, por que sería un jaleo más o menos el ponerme al corriente con la modalidad de la historia, así que simplemente lo dejaré así. Como iba escribiendo; tenemos a esta parejita que bueno, se conocen, se estiman, se apoyan y pelean como siempre, pero… ¡aún tienen mentalidad de niños! ¡Ajenos a toda esta cosa del amorsssh! Jajaja. Pero veremos como evoluciona en los siguientes capítulos… ¡y si! Han leído bien: los siguientes capítulos. Por que tengo pensado retomar este fic y a ver si otros más que dejé tirados. No prometo nada, pero si puedo mantener que sea el ritmo de 5 páginas a 8 páginas por semana sin que me pille la máquina, creo que me daré totalmente satisfecha (sobretodo en este fic que fue pensado como una historia liviana y de pocos capítulos).

¡Así que eso! ¡Espero nos leamos la próxima semana y agradezco nuevamente a todas(os) que me apoyaron en este largo período de estancamiento! Discúlpenme si no les devuelvo mediante el review mis más sinceras gratitudes, pero como verán estoy corta de tiempo, pero por favor, que eso no indiqué que lo aprecio menos. Sepan que cada review fue leído con total y absoluto respeto.

¡Muchos abrazos y nos leeremos luego!... ESPERO! JAJAJA.

Chibi-Poio


End file.
